


Blue Moon Courier

by BonFireLink



Series: Blue Moon Courier [1]
Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Fallout OCs, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonFireLink/pseuds/BonFireLink
Summary: My OCs story from my Tumblr. @cdragonlucky13 or MostlyAFalloutBlog.Moon’s Prologue before becoming a courier.I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My OCs story from my Tumblr. @cdragonlucky13 or MostlyAFalloutBlog.   
Moon’s Prologue before becoming a courier.  
I hope you enjoy!

Blue Moon Courier  
Chapter One: Prologue Part 1

Moon clenched her mother’s hand as tight as she could. Little droplets of tears rolling her face and ruining her blue war paint of a crescent moon on her right cheek. She was by her mother’s bedroll. The tears formed a pathway and fell down onto her hands. Her mother looked at her with her deep gray eyes. She looked mournful and yet her face formed a small smile and parted her lips.  
“...my little Moon. Don’t cry...”  
This only made her clench her hand harder. Moon looked intensely at her mother- trying to memorize her face, because the Sun Rock tribals handled their dead by cremation.She knew she would never see her mother’s face. Her face didn’t really look like hers. Her mother- darker skin, grey eyes, and brown hair. And Moon- olive skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Other tribals children were akin to their parents, they weren’t.  
Moon’s hands were growing sweaty, she didn’t care. All that mattered was her mother. All her fourteen years on the post apocalyptic world, was with her. Her mother is the only reason why Moon is still alive. Her mother spoke again.  
“Listen to me, you should not cry. I know how the tribe is, but it won’t be like this forever. After I’m burned, leave the village.”  
Moon sniffled and was still weeping.  
“I’m going to a better fate, be happy for me.”  
Moon released her compacted grip and dried her eyes.  
“It’s my time...Moon...I want you to know that I love you.”  
Moon smiled bittersweetly.  
“Mother I love you too.”  
Moon bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. Her mother smiled and closed her eyes. She gasped and felt her neck. It was still. Moon’s heart sank, but knew she was in a better place.  
She stood for a moment in silence and walked outside her tent.  
The bright morning sun was hot (it was the wasteland after all). The air smelt of gecko kebabs and the yelling from the nearby valley from the hunters were audible. The village was near a valley, in the pre-war state of Arizona. The tribe was well hidden and were never disturbed by any outsiders.  
Moon walked nonchalantly to the village chief’s tent.  
On the way she thought what she would say, how the chief would react, when her mother will be burned.  
En route, the mother and daughter who lived next to her were looking at her in a foreboding manner. Their eyes filled with disgust. They looked all a mother and daughter should, unlike like Moon and her mother, though Moon was not envious. Moon continued walking, she knew she was unliked in the village to say the least. She had no known father and the whole village thought something was wrong.  
One day, fourteen years ago, an odd yet beautiful Sun Rock girl suddenly became pregnant and the entire village became shocked. Everyone had never have even seen her for a week. Nine months later, a child was born. Everyone was disgusted by the girl, and hated her name- Shining Moon. Her mother named her after the beautiful glow the moon makes when it’s full, but everyone still appalled her.  
Moon past their tent thinking she should had past the pit tent faster. She was passing tents left and right but people didn’t pay her any mind. She kept walking and passed her ‘favorite tent’.  
Dancing-like-the-Wind, an old woman who lad gray hair, liver spotted skin, and lots of war paint, lived there. She was strange but wasn’t shunned. People knew she was somewhat wise and was the only shaman in the village so people had to trust her. The old woman claimed to be a “prophet’ to the Sun Rocks’ “Almighty Sun”. She reports to the chief and he does exactly what she says. The chief is practically in the palm of her hand. The woman spoke the words that changed Moon’s life.  
“The Moon will destroy us”  
These words were said when Dancing Wind first saw Moon as an infant. The chief than ordered everyone to shun the girl, and it was so. Moon and her mother knew that it was a stupid action, but it was done and done so for fourteen years.  
As she passed Dancing Wind’s tent, she noticed she was looking into the small fireplace in the middle of her tent. The woman was looking unblinking, as if something was actually happening. Fire, to the Sun Rocks, is considered the Sun’s children and is never put out. The woman was still staring into the flames. Moon dismissed it and continued to the chief’s tent.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s been awhile...

Chapter Two:

In the tent, there was the chief bickering with his wife. His two sons, in the back of the tent. Now the chief, Sharp-as-Knife, a brute of a man, stout, dark skinned, short black hair turning gray, Brahmin skin loincloth, and was covered nearly head to toe in war paint. The chief, had orange warpaint of the sun, just as Moon’s mother, but also images of geckos and bighorners. His wife, Cactus Flower, on the other hand, dark skinned, long braided hair, dark skinned, and was skin and bones. She had a white painted sun under her left cheek. 

Moon stared at them until they both aware that she was standing there, which was about a solid minute. Sharp-as-Knife, looked at her sternly. Moon looked him right in his eyes, as she did for everyone. His eyes were brown, single eyelids, and his eyes are just like his name. Cactus Flower took a quick glance at Moon and looked down at the dirt by her feet. She wore a face of disgust.  
“She’d rather eye dirt than me…” Moon thought. She shook those thoughts and cleared her throat, still a little rough from crying.  
“My mother has left…”  
“We’ll burn her in the this evening... Is that all?”  
Moon’s was appalled, horrified. When another person in the tribe had passed, Sharp-as-Knife and his wife, who was still looking at the ground, gave sympathy and offered condolences. For her and her mother, nothing.  
“My mother has passed, and you say ‘That’s All?’!”  
“Shining Sun, betrayed her tribe.”  
Moon was enraged  
“ ‘BETRAYED’? She-“  
Into the tent came in Dancing Wind. She was panting, almost out of breath. “What’s going on...?” Moon thought.  
“My Chief… the Almighty Sun has spoken to me.”  
Sharp-as-Knife and Cactus Flower were wide eyed. It was times like this, where the chief was a puppet to Dancing Wind. Moon rolled her eyes. “What stupidity will she speak today?” Moon thought.  
“The Moon must be burned tomorrow at dawn and something of someone is coming, it is evil, it’ll destroy us all!” Dancing Wind proclaimed dead serious.  
Moon held back her laughter. “This is the most stupid, idiotic, nonsense that she has ever spoken since I was born!” She looked at the chief who was a serious as Dancing Wind.  
“Running Arrow, Follows-Trail, tie her up and burn her at tomorrow at dawn.”  
In an instant Moon was surrounded by his sons. Running Arrow was a hunter probably the most skilled in the tribe, and Follows-Trail was an expert tracker but not so great at running down prey. As they grasped Moon’s arms, she resisted, at the unnatural feeling of Running Arrow’s rough grip and Follow-Trail’s almost doughy grip. She was taken to the back of the village, where fewer tents were. As she was dragged, people looked at her in delight. People threw sand at her. They flew into her eyes but she kept telling herself, “I’ll get out of this…” A little girl walked up to Moon and threw a large rock at her abdomen. Moon howled in pain. The child laughed. More people began throwing rocks. Moon was corrupt with pain. Her eyes stung. Her heart sunken. Her mind, vengeful.  
Moon growled and anger took over. Moon was wasn’t that prone to anger, but she reached her limit. “What’s WRONG with you ALL!?” People started at her until a man spat at her. It was the Sharp-as-Knife. His saliva flew to her face and ran down her face. Moon’s throat was tight, her eyes about to cry, and her mind furious.  
“I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!!!” Moon yelled. The people of the tribe laughed at her. She looked at everyone, “I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND ALL SLIT ALL YOUR THROATS!” Running Arrow jerked her to get her to shut up.  
There there was a huge wooden pole implanted into the earth and about twenty feet to the West was another pole. These poles were where the dead are burned. Moon was held against the first pole and was blinded by a rugged piece of pre war rope. Running Arrow tightened the knot so tight Moon yelped in pain. “I WILL PIERCE THAT THICK NECK OF YOURS, RUNNING ARROW!” Running Arrow looked at her coldly and took out his carving knife and stabbed Moon right in her thigh, without saying a word. She howled louder than before, tear rolling down her cheeks once again.  
“AAAUUUGHH!!”  
She wanted to slump down but the tight binds prevented her. The blood rolling down her thighs and dropping onto the dirt. The sons left without a word and left Moon in the hot sun in the Wasteland in the once pre-war state of Arizona.

“Mom…how and I supposed to do this? Everything’s worse! I think we’re going to be together again, but too soon... Why... did you have to die!?” Moon thought. She steadied her breathing and close her eyes. 

When she awoke Running Arrow was there, alone. Moon’s eyes were halfway open.No Follows Trail. He was holding a torch. Behind him was the body her mother. Her corpse was paler and was going to be burned right next to Moon. Moon panicked silently. She didn’t want him to know she was awake. Running Arrow carefully set the torch on her mother. She was ablaze and Moon watched. Not in horror, this is what her Mother wanted. Running Arrow left, it was still dark and he was probably going to his bedroll in his father’s tent. Moon looked back at her mother, she was still burning, Moon panicked. Her left forearm felt hot. She was BURNING.  
Moon rapidly tired to untie the binds. She moved her wrists quickly. Suddenly, her hands were free. She must’ve untied it, or the rope must’ve burned, whatever happened she was free. Moon looked at her left forearm, it was hot, it was painful, it was a severe burn. Her flesh felt hot and Moon was burning up even though she was away from the flames. She looked again at the burn- it looked like it would scar. She looked at her mother’s cremation one last time.  
“Goodbye, mother.”

Moon’s wrists were red, especially her left wrist down from her forearm due to her burns. Her thigh was still bloody but it calmed down. Her the paint was somewhat gone... She was vertigo and was in pain but managed. “They’ll die tonight...”  
Moon was limping a little but made her way back into the village and in front of Dancing Wind’s tent. The night was dark and everything was lit by a fire. The shadows where everywhere. Moon found a knife just outside her tent, dug into a post, and held it in her hand. She mad her way into her tent. It was huge, thanks to the gullible Chief. Dancing Wind was sleeping silently, and she would die silently.  
Moon inhaled and couldn’t not hold back the grin on her face. She quickly sliced it across her neck. The old woman’s face was dark with only the dying fire to light to tent.  
“I feel... better!” Moon’s heart fluttered. She left the corpse where it was.  
She walked towards the chief’s tent, which was easy to find even in the dark, it being the largest tent.  
The chief, whom again was a stout man didn’t have much of a neck but Moon sliced away anyway. Moon grinned just as wide as she did for Dancing Wind. Moon silently rejoiced. Next was his wife, than his sons, and everyone else. His wife, and sons. Gone. Moon’s knife was bloody. Her excitement nulled her pain. She felt content for awhile. “Mother, I made them pay. I don’t hurt anymore.” After having her moment of retribution she came back to the real world. Moon heard a woman’s scream. And man yelling out. Moon quickly as she could went out of the chief’s tent. She saw men dressed in crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @cdragonlucky13 or MostlyAFalloutBlog. You can see what Moon looks like!


End file.
